Mordecai
Mordecai es un personaje jugable la clase 'Cazador '''en [[Borderlands|''Borderlands]] y un personaje no jugable en Borderlands 2, ''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel'' y ''Tales from the Borderlands''. Cazador acompañado en la batalla por Bloodwing, su ave de presa. Mordecai es un maestro del rifle de francotirador. Como arma auxiliar, prefiere el revólver. Trasfondo Mordecai es originario de Artemis. A la edad de 17 años ganó un concurso interplanetario de puntería con su revólver. Los otros competidores, que estaban utilizando rifles de francotirador, lo acusaron de hacer trampa y al final consiguieron que lo echaran de la competición por "conducta antideportiva", aunque muchos testigos señalaron que no mostró ninguna conducta antideportiva. Ahora viaja de planeta en planeta con su fiel compañero Bloodwing en busca de "todo lo que este maldito universo me debe", lo que Mordecai ha definido como un arma mejor y dinero ilimitado Participación Mordecai, junto con Roland, Brick, y Lilith, fue un miembro fundador de los invasores Carmesíes. Entre los eventos de Borderlands y Borderlands 2, Mordecai salió con Moxxi, como recompensa de ganar en the Underdome. Su relación no fue bien y Moxxi lo dejó por Jack el Guapo. Cae en la bebida y se vuelve alcohólico, bebiendo antes de luchar. Cuando Hyperion atacó New Haven, Mordecai se enfrentó Wilhelm junto con Lilith y Roland, pero fueron derrotados facilmente. Mordecai se entera de que hay un tren de carga de Hyperion atravesando Tundra Express, que supuestamente transporta la llave de la Cámara. Roland le dice a los buscacámaras que se reunan con él allí, y él los ayuda disparando desde la distancia. Tras del traslado de Sanctuary, se dirige a Wildlife Exploitation Preserve para conseguir una mejora de software para Claptrap con el fin de llegar al Bunker. Mordecai fue atacado por las tropas de Hyperion, logrando escapar gracias a la distracción de Bloodwing, a la que captura Hyperion. Los buscacámaras encuentran al ave, que ha mutado tras ser sometida a experimentos con slag. Consiguen debilitar a Bloodwing y recuperar las mejoras de Claptrap, pero Jack detona su collar, matando a Bloodwing y haciendo que estalle la rabia de Mordecai. Mordecai vuelve a Sanctuary tras esto. Mordecai y Brick asumen el comando de los invasores Carmesíes tras la perdida de Rolands y Lilith. Cuando los buscacámaras consiguen la información sobre la ubicación de la Cámara del Guerrero, él y Brick los ayudan en el primer desafió de Hero's Pass con una barcaza robada de Hyperion, hasta que son atacados con un bombardeo lunar. A pesar de la insistencia de Mordecai, Brick vuelve a la barcaza, que es golpeada por el bombardeo, haciendo que estrellen contra la lava. Los dos consiguen sobrevivir y llegan a la Cámara después de ka derrota de Jack y el Guerrero, y presencian la activación del mapa mostrando la ubicación de muchas otras cámara repartidas por el universo. Despues, Mordecai deja la bebida para criar a su nueva ave, Talon. En el Episodio 3 de Tales from the Borderlands, Mordecai y Brick son contratados por Vallory para capturar a Athena, porque saben que una vez estuvo aliada con Jack el Guapo. Los dos combaten contra Athena y Fiona y consiguen derrotarlas gracias a la intervención de Vallory. Tras abatir a Athena con su lanzacohetes, Vallory permite que Mordecai y Brick la lleven a Sanctuary. En Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, se ve a Mordecai en la escena introductoria junto a Brick cojeando, después de que Lilith mencione que capturaron a Athena. Se le ve de nuevo en la escena final junto a Brick, objetando la orden de Lilith de ejecutar a Athena. A pesar de su desacuerdom Lilith ordena a los invasores Carmesíes continuar con la ejecución. En el momento de los disparos aparece la Observadora, que les avisa de que deben reunir todos los buscadores de la Cámara que puedan ya que se avecina una guerra. Jugabilidad : Ver Mordecai/Habilidades '' Mordecai es un tirador preciso y prefiere el combate a distancia, por eso su arma ideal son los rifles de francotirador, también es eficaz usando pistolas y revólveres y cuenta con la ayuda de su mascota Bloodwing, un ave rapaz a la que puede mandar a atacar a sus enemigos. Las tres ramas de habilidades de Mordecai son Tirador, que se centra en mejorar la habilidad con rifles de francotirador así como aumentar la experiencia grupal y mejorar la precisión; Pícaro, que se centra en mejorar a Bloodwing así como aumentar la ganancia de botín; y Pistolero, que mejora el uso de pistolas y del arma cuerpo a cuerpo. Bloodwing puede mejorarse usando artefactos, que le concederán efectos elementales de fuego, electricidad, explosión y corrosión según el artefacto. Frases : ''Artículo principal: Mordecai/Frases '' Curiosidades *El diseño inicial de Mordecai es el de Segador. * Mordecai es daltónico, pero imagina que su color favorito es el azul verdoso. * Mordecai es originario del planeta Artemis. Artemis es la diosa de la caza en la mitología griega, lo que se corresponde con su clase de cazador. * A Mordecai no le gusta comer, de ahí su delgadez. El general Knoxx hizo un comentario sobre esto en Twitter. * Mordecai es aficionado a la bebida, llegando a caer en el alcoholismo en una parte de su vida. Su bebida favorita es la cerveza de rakk. *En El arsenal secreto del general Knoxx, su cartel de busca y captura indica que su recompensa es de his wanted poster states his bounty is $1,000,000.00 por "Caza furtiva y posesión de especies en peligro". **En Borderlands 2, Jack el Guapo ofrece la siguiente recompensa por Mordecai: "También ofrecemos seis mil millones de dólares por la captura de la exestrella del Underdome, Mordecai, así como una recompensa un poco inferior por la captura de su pájaro, Bloodwing. Oh, lo lamento, lo he leído al revés. Son seis mil millones por el pájaro y veinte pavos por el hombre. Un fallo." Galería Borderlands-20091001021523087-1.jpg|Mordecai y Bloodwing Borderlands BloodwingLong.jpg|Mordecai y Bloodwing en ''Borderlands 2 6EMyIf6AwqA.jpg|Comparación de Mordecai en Borderlands y Borderlands 2 MordecaiCartel.png|Se busca Mordecai profile.jpg|Perfil de Mordecai Borderlands mordechai old 14079 screen.jpg|Antiguo diseño de Mordecai 2809.jpg|El prototipo de Mordecai junto con el prototipo de Roland Kid Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai de niño Mordecai-Talon.png|Mordecai con Talon en:Mordecai Categoría:Clases Categoría:Humanos Categoría:PNJs Categoría:Personajes jugables Categoría:Personajes de Borderlands 2 Categoría:Personajes de Borderlands